


Tug of War

by tebtosca



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, Feathers & Featherplay, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen enjoys making Jared beg for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this awesome prompt](http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/2393.html?thread=91481#t91481) for spn-masquerade

The first time Jensen notices it is early on. They are playing pick-up basketball after work, the sun pounding down on the pavement and their bare backs. He knows he’s going to get even more stupid freckles across his shoulder blades, but between the humid air and the sweat of exertion, it seems worth it.

He’s playing defense on Jared, who is nimble and quick as he zig-zags while dribbling. Jared goes up to take a shot, and Jensen jumps with him. His arm brushes straight across Jared’s bare chest with the motion.

Jared promptly hisses, not only missing the shot, but dropping the ball completely. He stumbles backwards away from Jensen.

“What happened, you okay?” Jensen asks, dumbfounded, stepping towards him to make sure he didn’t sprain something.

Jared’s hand are up, and he’s smiling, but Jensen knows him well enough to know it’s strained. Even with the glare of the sun pounding down in his eyes, he can see how flushed Jared’s cheeks are.

“Just got a little dizzy. Dehydrated, probably,” Jared says, backing off the court before Jensen can decide if those pink cheeks were because of the sun or not.

==

The first time Jensen confirms his suspicions is after too much whiskey and a couple bottles of red. He pushes Jared up against the door, leaning close enough so that their bodies are flush together. Slowly, so slowly, he starts rubbing their chests together until he can feel the drag of material across the pointed end of Jared’s nipples. Jared gasps, a shudder running through his entire body, and his dick is instantly hard against Jensen’s thigh.

Jensen fucks Jared for the first time that night, Jared bent over the worn leather sofa. Jensen hands cupping Jared’s chest, the meat of his palm flat against Jared’s nipples as he corkscrews his dick as deep as it can go.

Jared comes all over himself and the leather the moment Jensen gets those little buds between his thumb and pointer and squeezes just so.

Just one little tug.

Jensen suddenly feels powerful.

==

After that, it’s all about delicious torment. Jared can take it, _wants_ to take it, and Jensen loves nothing more than giving it to him.

Tonight, Jensen’s got Jared tethered to the bed using soft pink fur cuffs that made Jared laugh in delight when Jensen pulled them out the first time, even as he was rolling his eyes.

Jensen’s straddling him, boxer clad ass dragging teasingly against Jared’s flushed weeping dick below it. He’s got “The Box”, as Jared calls it, sitting next to them on the comforter. Inside is all the various toys Jensen keeps at his disposal to bring Jared right to the edge and then some.

“What will it be tonight, hmm? The Tickler?” Jensen says with a little hum, pulling the long sturdy feather out of the box and dragging it across Jared’s chest just to watch him twitch.

Jensen brings the toy back up and taps his own cheek with it. “No, not tonight. How about the metal?”

Jared moans and Jensen grins, pulling out the tiny little metal clamps. He brings them right up to the little brown flat of Jared’s nipples and opens them just enough to scrap the teeth against Jared’s flesh.

Jared’s panting faster as Jensen opens and closes the clamps, teasing the way they both love so much. He does it a few more times before snapping the clamps down fast on the tiny buds and trapping them in their little cages.

Jared’s body shakes underneath Jensen, acclimating itself to the bite of pain as Jensen tugs lightly on the chain attaching the two clamps together.

Jensen waits a moment, until Jared’s breathing slows down again, and then leans forward far enough to trace the flat of his tongue across the fat little bits squeezing out the tops of the clamps.

Jared tastes metal and candy-flavored sweat. It’s the taste of Jensen’s love.

Jensen sucks on Jared’s nipples just like that, right over the biting clamps, one hand tugging the chain in quick little motions just to hear Jared grunt in time with it. Jensen grinds his ass rhythmically down, little figure eights again and again.

It’s mesmerizing, the zone they get into, the intimacy of shared pain and pleasure. Jensen doesn’t know how long it goes on, but there’s always a moment when he knows. When the timbre of Jared’s moaning gets guttural and the swelling of his nipples gets to the point when brown turns pink turns red.

It’s at that moment when Jensen takes one final lick and then tugs, _hard_ , ripping the metal away from the flesh it’s biting into. A scream chokes in Jared’s throat as he pulls at his bindings and comes wet all over the bottoms of Jensen’s ass.

Jensen reaches into his own boxers, pulls out his dick and tugs once, twice, before he’s spraying his jizz all over Jared’s sweat-slick abdomen and dripping down into his belly button.

He flops over, snuggling into the warmth of Jared’s body and pressing a kiss to one sore nipple just to hear Jared grumble one more time. Jared does so, right on cue, and Jensen smiles into his skin.

“You gonna untie me now?” Jared asks, voice hoarse and deep, just like Jensen likes it.

Jensen looks up him, takes in the puppy eyes and the pout. Jensen’s mouth curls up into a grin.

“Now, where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
